Packing Up
by Genesic
Summary: It was just another one of those bad choices that he had made in his life. One-shot.


I'm back with another one-shot(?). Thanks for all the reviews I got earlier, I'll take those suggestions to heart. I hope you enjoy this (depressing)story.

* * *

Taichi Kamiya sighs sadly to himself, reluctantly collecting select photos and articles of clothing throughout his used-to-be-cluttered room. Each object he takes either has a similar feature to it, all of them once one of his greatest joys, they are all mementos of soccer. An old jersey(hasn't fit since he was in the first grade), a large collection of medals with the number one engraved in the middle, a picture of his old team.

He doesn't need these anymore, they have no more value or importance for him. He is ridding himself of what were the best moments of his life, he is moving on from something that meant the world to him, but worst of all; he's horrified to find he doesn't care.

He pauses in the act of putting away one of his favorite pictures, one of his team from his childhood. His finger brushes over the faces of his teammates, over his own face, and it lingers on the face of someone smiling right beside him.

"When did life become a chore?" He sighs, putting the picture away into a large box. He brushes a hand through his hair, and cringes, he still hasn't gotten used to this new feeling, he doubts he ever will. He looks over his room again, eyes brimming with conflicting emotions. "Am I really okay with all of this?" He asks no one. He absent-mindedly twirls his crest of courage, hanging from his neck as a reminder of what he is. "Does it even matter if I'm not?" He shakes his head, walks over to his closet, and bends down to pick up the select items among his other junk.

**Slam!** The door is thrown open with violent force, Tai does not bother looking back.

"Taichi Kamiya!!" An angry voice shouts out, one he had not heard(but had been expecting) in a long while.

"The knob will do fine for opening the door Sora." His voice comes out nonchalant, his fingers still rummaging through his possessions.

She ignores his remark, instead opting to get the info she desires. "What the _hell_ have you been doing!? Everybody's upset, Kari's was in tears when she called to tell me about it!" She can hardly control her anger, so she decides not to.

"What do you mean? What have I done that's so bad?" He pauses for a moment, awaiting what he knows is coming.

"I think quitting something as big in your life as soccer qualifies as "bad"." She growls, her eyes focused on his back.

"And becoming an ambassador for the Digital World is a "bad" move?" He can't keep a slight bit of cruel amusement out of his tone.

"W-Well, no.... But is it the right move for **you?**"

"Does that matter? It's nothing but a hobby."

"Nothing but a hobby!? Ever since you were a kid you dreamed of playing soccer for a living, and suddenly you just quit!?"

"You used to say we'd both be at the World Cup together, but I never saw you stick to that one either. You quit soccer, just like I'm quitting soccer now." His tone becomes accusing.

"Th-That's different!" She's shocked that he remembers her saying that, something she had forgotten so long ago. "There's no way that would've been able to come true for me, and I came to grips with that." She finally takes notice in what he's currently doing. "What are you doing with all of your soccer things?"

"I don't need these anymore, I'll either put them in storage, or throw them away." He shrugs. "I've changed too, and I have to leave some things behind." He finally stands up to move the box onto the stack.

Sora gasps, finally seeing Taichi's appearance. "Y-Your hair, what did you do to it?"

"It's called a hair cut. I didn't think my old hair would be a particularly good style for conferences." He gives a fake chuckle. "Besides, I personally like it." He lies.

"....." She's now at a loss for words, staring at the stranger in front of her. "You've changed too much, you're completely different now. You're giving up things you love."

"_That wouldn't be anything new._" He whispers darkly to himself, his anger rising.

"You're pushing everybody away! You're becoming a complete stranger!" She doesn't notice his gritted teeth.

Suddenly he rounds on her, eyes burning with anger. "And who are **you** to talk to me about things like that!?" He bellows with rage.

Sora cringes. "Wh-What?"

"You say that I'm the one pushing everybody away? I'd have to give that title to you!" He points an accusing finger.

"What are you talking about!? I'm not pushing anybody away." But her eyes hold some doubt.

"Oh please! When's the last time you went to hang out with any of us without being attached to Matt's arm!?" He shouts. "Have you ever just decided to be with us because you want to, or because it's convenient for you?!"

"I-I...." She stutters.

"I'm surprised you even know where my house still is! It's been four months since you've even bothered to stop by! What's the matter? The walk to long for you?" He remarks sarcastically.

Sora looks towards the ground, all of these mistakes suddenly appearing before her eyes.

"Where were you when Izzy was being bullied!?" He works himself into a fury. "When Joe was having doubts about his future career!? When Davis needed partners to practice soccer?!"

Sora is dead silent, too ashamed to admit she had not even known about a single one of those events.

He pauses for a moment, thinking to himself more. "Come to think of it, where were you the first time Diaboromon attacked? Too mad to over a hair clip to even listen to me for a second!? Why do I always help everybody, but the second I need help, I'm suddenly alone!?" He runs his fingers through his hair furiously, trying to somehow love this new feel. "But whenever you needed help I was there! Every little scuffle with Matt, and I was there to comfort you, and make you give it another shot. But, as soon as everything was okay again, I'm suddenly forgotten!"

"Taichi..." Sora's look becomes sympathetic, tears threatening to fall from her crimson eyes.

"Well there are lots of people who need help! And not just in this world!" He stares at his hands, clenching and unclenching. "There are Digimon who need help too, and I want to be the one there to help them. Because if I'm not there to help them, then maybe nobody will, just like how it was for me. Maybe if things had gone differently, then I wouldn't feel like this. Maybe it's actually my fault, for being a coward in times I should have been strong." He gives her a strange look, one she remembers from days long past, yet she still isn't sure it's meaning.

She puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, she isn't sure if it's her hand, his shoulder, or both that are shaking. "I didn't know that's how you felt. All this time, and I didn't know. I never even tried to know." The tears are now stinging her eyes.

"It's not only your fault, don't put all the blame on yourself." He says it to be kind, yet he will also not allow herself to think she is so powerful(despite the power she once held over him). "But that is how things went, and now I need to do this." He sighs. "I'm sorry Sora."

Only now does she realize that he hasn't called her by his usual name for her, Sor. "Taichi." The tears finally fall, she breaks into small strangled sobs.

He can't stand to see her like this, not right now. If he continues to see this, he'll do something that they'll both certainly regret. "I have to finish packing up, sorry." He moves back over to the boxes.

"R-Right." She chokes out another sob. She walks to the doorway of his room, still staring at him. She pauses in the doorway, staring at him. "So I guess it's goodbye for now?" She sniffles, hoping for some answer that she doesn't even know yet. Her eyes stare into his, craving something unknown.

He stares back for what seems like a thousand eternities, packed into a few seconds. "Yeah... goodbye." He looks away.

Her tears quickly resurface, furiously wiped away by her hands. She quickly turns to leave, not wanting to be seen in such a condition(or to see him in one either). "I'm sorry." Are the last words she speaks before the door closes.

Taichi stares at the door for several minutes, almost expecting her to come back. He finally sighs, and continues to move the boxes. "No.... I'm sorry, for so many things." Finally his attention is averted to something else. He grabs the Crest of Courage from his neck, and angrily throws it into one of the open boxes. Wearing the crest had been just another one of his bad choices.

Throughout the entire conversation and for the time it was on after, it had been burning into his neck.

* * *

Hwooaaah! So depressing! I never like to have stories with such glum endings, but I really felt that it was something powerful to work with this time. This is the first time I've ever done something that even really acknowledged the ending of Digimon 02(Growl Bark Foam!).

This is just one idea of how Taichi may have become an ambassador, probably way too over-dramatic, but it's more interesting that way. I probably had some big mistakes in this one, I couldn't even remember if Tai still has his crest with him or not(I enjoyed the idea of it burning him though).

I was really pleased with all the reviews that I got for Open Sky. I got ideas, compliments, and even criticism(no, the good kind, I really want that kind)! I've decided to do a few more one-shots, while trying to think of a good plot for a long story. Then again, I wouldn't mind continuing this one either, just a suggestion(As for now, this will be considered a one-shot).

I hope this story wasn't too bad(It's so much harder to tell when you're the one writing it!), I'll try to make the next one better(and happier). Please drop a review in if you have the time, I do appreciate suggestions. And once again, thanks for all the (re?)views on Open Sky.

See ya next time.


End file.
